


Scribbles

by Robinz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmates, i stole a lot of dialogue from their canon first meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinz/pseuds/Robinz
Summary: Soulmate AU where what you write on your skin shows up on the skin of your soulmate.A bunch of short drabbles that all go together under this AU. I may add more if more ideas come up, but don't expect much.





	1. Drabble 1

There’s a new addition to James' arm when he wakes up. It’s become a habit to look over his arm every morning, looking at all the coding jargon and gadget design ideas. It was his only joy when he was ‘dead’. Though, this new addition isn’t that out of the ordinary it is of more interest than the one yesterday reminding his soulmate to grab more cat food on his way home from work. This one is placing his soulmate at an art gallery the same time he’s supposed to meet the new quartermaster.

 

‘Maybe I’ll see them, it will be hard to miss someone covered in scribbles’ James muses as he gets out of bed to start his morning routine. Well his morning routine when he’s not on a mission. ‘Though it doesn’t specify _which_ art gallery, could be one in a different country for all I  know’ James continues. ‘What if it’s the new quartermaster’ was the next thought, which, although James wanted to dismiss it immediately as wishful thinking, it would make sense. All the writing on his arm would mean someone in some form of job involving computers and technology. James pushes the thought out of the way, but doesn’t rule it out completely, allowing himself to have a small bit of wishful thinking for once.

 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by his phone chiming. Grabbing it, he sees that’s it’s Tanner reminding him not to be late. He texts back that he promises not to be late, and for once he means it. Because he needs to get this Q to make him an exploding pen, not because his soulmate might be at the art gallery, no, of course not, because James doesn’t believe in those things. Obviously.

 

He does indeed arrive at the art gallery on time. In fact he arrived early. To spite Tanner of course, no other reason. Though if he looks for his soulmate’s scribbles on the hands of people who pass him, then that was his own business. He sits on the bench in front of the boat painting where they discussed to meet.

 

It feels like he’s been sitting here for ages, and it’s starting to remind him why he usually doesn’t show up on time and definitely not early, when a guy sits next to him. The guys starts going on about the painting, and James is about to excuse himself before the guy reveals what he’s really here for.

 

“007, I’m your new quartermaster”

 

“You must be joking”

 

“Why because i’m not wearing a labcoat?”

 

“Because you still have spots”

 

“Complexion is hardly relevant.”

 

“Your competence is”

 

“Age is no guarantee of efficiency”

 

“And youth is no guarantee of innovation.”

 

“I’ll hazard i can do more damage on my laptop, sitting in my pajamas before my first cup of earl grey than you can do in a year in the field.”

 

“Ah, so why do you need me?”

 

“Every now and then a trigger needs to be pulled.”

 

“Or not pulled, it’s hard to know which in your pyjamas... Q” James says before holding out the hand that isn’t covered in his soulmate’s messy writing for a handshake.

 

“007.” Q says, shaking James hand. Which is when James sees it. They’re there, on Q’s other hand. The code fragments, the quick gadget diagrams, and the messy reminders.

 

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?” James says, pulling his hand away to point at Q’s scribble covered hand.

 

“Pardon? Oh, my hand? Sorry, I haven’t had time to copy them elsewhere.” He says, putting his hand back beside him on the bench where it’s a bit less noticeable.

 

“Yeah, i know.” James says, sighing heavily before revealing his own hand that’s covered in Q’s messy handwriting.

 

“Oh.” Is all Q says.

 

“Well guess you’re stuck with me in more ways than one.” James says.

 

“I guess so, definitely makes me more inclined to get you home in one piece.” Q replies.

 

“You didn’t have that incentive before?” James asks.

 

“You we’re being a bit of a prick, thought a few shots wouldn’t hurt you. I mean from what I hear it’d be nothing new to you.” Q smirks.

 

“Thanks.” James replies dryly.

 

They move on to go over James’ new gun and radio before Q sends him off on his way.


	2. Drabble 2

‘Radio silence again James? Really professional.’ Q writes.

 

‘It’s important.’ Was all Q got back.

 

‘So is you coming home safe’

 

‘I’ll be home safe, don’t worry, have i ever failed you before.’

 

Q sighs and decides not to respond to that, no need to stroke James’ ego. Could make him be a bit more reckless in the field and no one needs that.

 

‘Just know that M’s already planning your murder’ is the response Q goes for. James just responds with a smiley face and Q rolls his eyes.


	3. Drabble 3

‘Any updates?’

 

‘Should you not be at home sleeping’ Q sighs, who would have pegged James as someone to worry over someone else’s well being.

 

‘Says the one causing mayhem in a different country, I’ll go home when I finish this’

 

‘Have you at least eaten today’ Q rolls his eyes, smiling.

 

‘Yes’

 

‘Tea doesn’t count’

 

‘It does, i had some biscuits earlier.’

 

‘That’s not a meal.’

 

‘And you’re not my mother’

 

‘Q’

 

‘I’ll eat in a bit.’

 

‘You better, if not for me, than the cats.’

 

‘Shut up’ Q replies before finishing off the bit of work he had to do before he could even fathom leaving his work station. Getting up to eat and wash the conversation off his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> All of these aren't edited yet and so probably got so many mistakes and seem pretty rough. Also i haven't written anything in a while so it may just be bad.


End file.
